Crossfire, Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Connie awoke to find the bleeding had stopped although her arm was still sore. She reached into her satchel and grabbed a health potion and drank the contents. Almost instantly, the pain in her arm stopped and her wound closed up. Feeling better, Connie stood and stretched. She took a moment to study her surroundings. She was still in the front room of Reaver's mansion, luxury furniture and old portraits lined the walls and decorated the room. There was a faint glitter of an oil lamp, it illuminated the walls of the room, and the pictures upon them. Connie looked over at the portrait of the woman from earlier. She walked closer to get a better look at her. She was a beautiful young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes and a noble face. The bullet had lodged itself between her breasts, in the heart. Connie felt a cold wave of terror as she remembered the notes of both Clammy Claude's and Reaver's letters. There WAS a link. Reaver was Victor, Victor was Reaver. Yet they where two very different individuals. Why? Was her theory of Reaver changing his name and personality to cope with what he had done true? Or was she just delirious and lovesick. Connie held her head, confused. Strangely, it was hard to be mad at Reaver. Reaver. A man who had pillaged and plundered his way to glory, had killed thousands, and broken thousands more hearts. Reaver. A heartbreaker and a selfish killer. He cared nothing for her nor anyone else. He was a completely self-centered dog. Yet Connie cared for him, and he cared for her, or else she wouldn't be alive right now. Connie tried to reason why he was acting so out of character, but she didn't and couldn't figure it out. Connie then noticed a flickering glow of light coming from upstairs. She followed the light to the source and found a hot roaring fire. Reaver was there, in an armchair, a half-drank goblet of red wine on his nightstand. Connie slowly approached him. He was awake, but staring directly into the blaze, eyes unblinking. "Reaver? I feel better now, thank you." No answer. "Its getting late now, and I should really be going." She turned to leave. "Why did you come back here, Connie?" His voice made her jump. She turned to him, his eyes still affixed on the blaze. "Well, I just-wanted to say goodbye is all..." He turned to face her. "Not to this room, to the mansion! My mansion. To this god-forsaken place. Why here?" There was something in his eyes, something old yet very new. He stared back at the fire, and before Connie could answer, he spoke in the same strange sad tone again: "Ever since I met you a year ago, at first I just thought of you as the next victim, possibly lover, nothing more, but now..." He stopped. "Now, what?" Connie asked. "Now...you have done something that only one person before you has ever done before to me..." "What have I done to you?" Connie asked him again. He sighed heavily. "I have never told anyone this tale, in fact I have tried myself to forget it. It is a long story." Reaver said solemnly. " I'm listening." Connie replied, curious. There was a long pause, and then, Reaver began to speak: "Long ago, I was named Victor. I had a small house, where my brother, and mother lived together. I never met my father. My mother did her best to raise myself and Henry. We never wanted for much, as she had lots of customers in the prostitution business. When we got older, Henry decided to make a name for himself raising and selling chickens. He started a chicken farm, and by this time, mum was old and very sick. Henry was determined to pay her back and support us all as the "man" of the house. I on the other hand, had always read tales of heros, and at an early age had realized that I was the fabled Hero of Skill. I had never missed a shot in my life-until this afternoon." Connie rubbed her arm. "I began to advertise as a hero, and soon I was helping protect all of Oakvale, slaying hobbes, hollow men, and balverines. I didn't get paid much, but I enjoyed it. Until my mother disapproved by saying, that people are what they live, and that successful folk don't kill monsters for a living, they go into a successful business. She practically laughed me out of her house." Connie continued to listen, and then asked the fateful question. "Reaver? Who was Cammilia?" "Cammelia was a normal woman, not a hero like me or yourself. But by damn she had the heart of any hero! She had been my childhood friend, and eventually much much more...I loved her so much...Even though my noble and poor profession went unnoticed, she always seemed impressed and in such love with me. That's when I really threw myself into my work." He paused, the memory bittersweet. "Go on." Connie encouraged him. "Cammelia was the only one who was ever there for me...Oh, Cammelia..." He paused again, and Connie was shocked to see a tear welling up in his eye. If ever there was one person whom she never expected to cry, it was Reaver. "Reaver..." Connie said sympathetically. He was silent for the longest time, and for a moment, Connie feared that he could not continue. Then, he finally spoke: " I don't know what I thought would happen. I can't really tell you what was going through my head that day. All I can remember is how mad I was that day. How much hate I was feeling for my mother and for Henry. I remember promising Cammelia that I would make a life for us, better than she could ever imagine! I told her that we were going to be together forever, no matter what. She was really uneasy about it, for she knew my plan to summon the Shadow Court, I was so afraid of dying to the monsters I fought on a daily basis. I didn't want Camellia to have to be alone again. She had been alone since her parents were taken by the plague when she was 14. I thought the Shadow Court would grant me immunity from the disease of sickness and death, NOT immortality. I just wanted to make sure that I was immune to the threats so that I could protect my family. I had no idea that they would twist my request around like that, or what the cost would be..." He stopped and began to break down. Tear after tear fell from his perfect green eyes. "I just wanted to make us so happy..." He continued to weep. The tears collect like blood in a puddle on the wooden floorboards. "...Instead they killed them all...my mother, brother, friends, and her. They said "only one can be helped, only one is required." The deal was done, and I could only watch as my horrid mistake ruined my life. Forever. Now I live as the man I was that day-a horrible, selfish monster, there is no other way to blot out the terrible memories of what I've done-what I've lost..." He fell silent. Connie didn't know what to say. Everything changed. Everything made sense. Reaver was a tortured, man who could not cope with his past except by changing who he was completely. Connie was the first person in over 200 years to see the real him. To see Victor. "Do you know how many times I have wanted to end my life with this Dragonstomper .48? But then they would just have my soul sooner..." He whispered. "Who Reaver?" Connie asked. "The Shadow Court. Sooner or later, I'll be damned to them forever..." "Reaver, you are not a bad man. You made a mistake, but by being this new you, your not helping to change that." She said. "But that's the point Connie, I can't change what I've done. I am forced to live this existence or die horribly..." He spoke softly. "Who is forcing you? Your a good man, Victor..." He leapt from his chair, pinning her to the wall again. "Never...call me by THAT name..." He hissed evilly. "I am not he...I am Reaver!" He forced himself closer to her. Bravely, Connie answered him. "I can help you. I can save you. I know their weakness. I can banish the Shadow Court back to the book you summoned them from. I can set you free!" Connie told him. He stepped away, laughing. "They have no weakness. You'd be a fool to fight them!" Connie shook her head. "Listen to me, Reaver or Victor, whoever you are, whatever name you wish to go by, I love you. I see a heart inside you. You may now be named Reaver, but your soul is still that of Victor. So tell me, what is it that I have done to you that only Camellia has before? I catch on real quick. Don't stand there and pretend that your a heartless killer. Tell me what I've done, I need to hear it from you!" Connie pleaded, tears of passion running down her own cheeks. Reaver stood very still and then, he rushed toward her, pressing Connie to the wall, but softly and passionately this time. There is no force or domination, or even control. It was a free and raw emotion. "...You have made me fall in love..." He put his lips to hers, gently, yet very passionately. The taste of his kisses ignited a fire in Connie's heart, one that she knew instantly that she could never put out. Connie kissed him back, and he trust his warm tongue into her mouth, making her head spin. Connie had kissed men before, but never like this, mere pecks. This was a real kiss, a long, lingering wet kiss, that filled her body with desire, but then he stopped. Connie looked at him, confused. Reaver was looking down, and backed away, ashamed. "What is it?" She asked him. "I-can't..." He said softly. "Your good, too good, to be with me..." Connie was shocked to hear Reaver say this. "Reaver, I forgive you, you need to forgive yourself." He looked at her, with a boyish face. "I love you so much Connie, I don't want to hurt you, like I hurt her..." "Reaver, trust yourself, I belive you are a changed man," She moved towards him and kissed him passionately, " and I am willing to risk everything to help you." He kissed her back, leaning in to her sweet lips. He moved her toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. Connie fell onto the soft cushioned bedding, Reaver caught her head in his large hands, holding onto his darling. "Reaver..." Connie started. Reaver continued kissing her, and she could feel herself getting warm and dizzy. He looked at her, and green eyes embraced blue. "Connie..." He called to her. "Reaver." She answered. "I love you Connie, please stay with me." Connie smiled up at her hero. "I promise I'll stay with you forever." That night, for the first time in 300 years, Victor showed love. Connie awoke the next morning, to sunlight shimmering through the small stained glass window in Reaver's bedroom. Reaver was still asleep, snoring softly, his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck. Connie laid there and meditated on what had just taken place. Here she was, in bed with Reaver, a man whom she had sworn that she would never fall for. But it wasn't the Reaver she knew, he was different. The cold reality of what now lay ahead of her woke her instantly however. The Shadow Court. Connie knew their weakness. She alone held the secret to destroying them, and Reaver's curse, forever. But it would come at a high price. Reaver began to stir and with a loud yawn, he greeted the day. He wrapped his long arms around her naked body. "Good morning my little angel." He purred. "Good morning Reaver. Did you sleep well?" Connie offered. Reaver rose to a reclining sit, and rubbed his head with a frown. "Not really. I keep having that dream." He shut his eyes tightly. "Reaver, I promise you, I am going to take care of the curse. I know how." He looked at her sadly and kindly over his shoulder. "Connie. There is nothing you can do about that. I have sealed my fate. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He turned and held her close. "I am just glad that I am going to spend the next and last four years of my miserable life with you." He smiled sweetly, which was rare if not impossible for him. Connie tried to think about if she had ever seen him smile like this. "Reaver...I can. I know how to-" He cut her short with a kiss as he started caressing her pale flesh. "Shhhhh, my angel. Lets not speak of it anymore. I wish to enjoy the moment, being at your side." Reaver smiled, but Connie knew what must be done. After Reaver was asleep, Connie started to redress in her usual green strapless dress and went downstairs to the room where the last nights events had first started. She suddenly remembered Lance! Connie rushed to the door to find him laying down, waiting for her. He howled happily at the sight of her. Connie rushed over and stroked his warm, white fur. He gave his mistress a once over and then growled warily as he looked behind her for Reaver. Connie just smiled. "Its ok. He didn't hurt me." Lance just cocked his head, but he seems alright with it. Connie looked out towards the sea, knowing full well what she had to do in order to break Reaver's curse. Connie would have to talk him into following her back down to Wraithmarsh, and then to the Shadow Court. There, he would have to watch her do the unspeakable-and then his curse would be over. Connie looked out in the direction of Wraithmarsh. "But at what cost?" She whispered to herself. Connie pondered what Reaver had told her earlier in the bedroom. "Last four years...Oh my gosh!" Reaver was going to give in to The Judges by refusing them any more sacrifices! A noble gesture, but if she broke the curse, he could live out the rest of his life with her. Connie walked back towards the mansion to find Reaver fully dressed and sitting in his armchair in the den. He was drinking some wine and looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning my darling Connie!" He greeted warmly. Connie smiled a bit uneasily back. "Good morning dear." Reaver sensed her distress and looked puzzled. "Connie? Is everything alright?" She folded her arms and closed the door behind her. "Reaver. We need to talk." He smiled and patted the armchair next to his own. "Why certainly dear. Just pull up a chair. Would you like some wine?" Connie shook her head. "Its still a bit early for me." She sat in the armchair. "Whats the matter Connie?" Reaver asked. Connie was still not used to the new him, and was still slightly worried it was a ruse. But she knew better. Reaver was just trying to delay the inevitable. He knows where I am planning to go. Connie thought. She gathered up her courage and admitted it. "Reaver, I am going to the Shadow Court. You need to come along too; Its the only way to break your curse." Reaver looked down and scoffed. Connie got up and started to leave. "Fine. I'll do it myself. Because I know how." The mischievous heroine knew that he would indeed follow her if she left. Sure enough, she heard him call out. "No!" Connie whirled around and almost rammed right into him. He embraced her hard yet was careful not to hurt her. "You can't go. Even if there is some way to break the curse. Its not worth the risk of losing you!" Connie looked into his eyes, a sea of panic and love. "I won't lose you...the way I lost her..." He whispered slowly. "Reaver...this is the only way to stop the curse. Without it being broken, you will be a slave to the Shadow Court forever, you said so yourself! Do you really want that? Do you want to keep sacrificing innocents to the Judges? Or do you want to live out the rest of your days free, with the only one you love? With me!" Reaver's voice roared as he passionately pressed Connie towards him. "I want to be with you! Don't you understand?! If I lost you, nothing would matter, just like before I met you. You can't do this, not for me." She stared him dead in the eyes. "Then how do you think you can end your curse?" Reaver sighs very deeply and takes a step backwards. "There is one way more..." He said in a low voice barely over a whisper. "Come on. I have made up my mind.